User talk:Defchris
Please add a new section with caption. TIA. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Talk page edits Hi Defchris, In Forum:Broken Links on User, Talk, and Forum Pages it was deiced that users could edit other people's content if it would help with the formatting of the wikia as a whole. So in this edit, Besty was just replacing a .jpg with a .png so that it wouldn't be listed in Category:Pages with broken file links once the .jpg version was deleted, and it is not vandalism. We've been making similar edits with the NoPic template to forums, talks, user pages, etc for a few weeks, but it's better for everyone if people can just link to the new version of the same picture, just as Besty was doing. Thanks. 20:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Then something really changed here from the initial warnings towards Meganoide about not editing redirect links... :I know that pages with broken image links are enlisted there. But there's an easy way to prevent them from that: Don't delete images used on talk pages, as they can be enlisted in Category:Images Used only at Talk Pages once they are replaced in articles. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Why would we do that? The images are the exact same, but in png format. Really no reason to not just replace the extension. 21:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :As much I'm going to explain to you, that wikia had enough space for having such duplicates for talk pages, and that I'm sick of visiting this site with mobile and tablet, you're not going to listen anyways, Galaxy9000. So, would you just back off in this matter, please? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · Doesn't matter if we have enough space or not. There's no reason to have duplicates of other files. Not sure how you viewing the site with your phone or tablet matters at all in this discussion. 21:13, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :We've already talked this through. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) No you haven't. SeaTerror (talk) 21:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yes, we did. You were simply banned wikia-wide and couldn't troll the discussion. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Look, all the images we use in every article are shrinked with the thumb function, which makes them faster to load. I don't understand your problem with the loading speed of an article since obviously they load fast enough, since the difference in file-size between a .jpg and .png that are shrinked that much is not much. And if you're on your mobile internet on a wiki, which often uses lots and lots of images, you shouldn't expect it to load fast, whether or not they are .jpgs. :The image Besty put on the Talk Page is 45.8 kB large. The JPEG is only 6.26 kB. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Just get it over with and make a forum poll for it then. SeaTerror (talk) 22:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC)